Divergent High: Summer
by SkyTheDivergent
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fanfiction Divergent High. It's been in the making for four months! Enjoy my strong dauntless readers :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Guys! I sprained my finger; oops…swimming isn't the safest sport. So writing this for you was very hard and I apologize for typos because I only have three working fingers since two of them are taped together. So here is what you guys have been waiting for…** **Divergent High: Summer!**

 **Tris's POV**

I lay on top of Tobias, pushing back his hair gently and staring into his eyes. He moves his thumb back and forth under my shirt on the curve of my side.

"Hey I have a secret," I whisper to him.

"What?" he asks.

"I love you." I say and dip down to give him a kiss. He laces his fingers into my hair on the back of my head. "Hey Tris," he says. I open my eyes slowly and look at him. "I love you too." A small smile grows upon my face and I look down at his chest. I always get shy when he says that. It's strange because he has told me this countless times yet it always sends a shiver down my back.

"Say it again," I demand softly. He pulls my chin up to forces me to make eye contact with him.

"I love you, Tris Prior." He says. I give him a long drawling kiss and then lay my head on his chest. I look at the TV which is currently just snow because we were watching a movie on the couch Tobias sleeps on when we started making out and one of us hit the remote.

I don't see the remote, so I don't bother to look for it. We just sit in silence as he spreads his fingers on my back soothingly. My left foot is touching my right knee and I can feel whenever Tobias moves his leg under me. I almost fall asleep when there's a knock on the door. Tobias slides out from beneath me and I lay on the couch while he runs up the stairs.

He walks back down and bends down in front of me. His hand is in front of my face resting on the cushion and I put mine on top of his.

"I have to go out for Ms. Pedrad, do you want to stay here or come with me?" I moan as I prop myself up on my elbow and blink slowly.

"I'm going to stay here I'm really tired. How long will you be?"

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." He tells me. I give him a kiss goodbye and run my hand on the back of his neck before I turn over and close my eyes again.

I wake up to Uriah yelling at a baseball game on the TV. I sit up. He's sitting there with a can of root beer in his hand and a Cubs hat on backwards. I look at him for a second before he sees me.

"Oh hey sleepy head you slept through three innings." I scrunch my nose and look at the TV again. It's the Cubs vs. the Dodgers. Uriah puts his cap on me and I laugh a little. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. It's hot out today and his white t-shirt sticks to my back a little and my hair sticks to his cheek. But none of the less we don't separate.

Tobias walks down the stairs during the ninth inning. He drops a bag on the bottom step of the stairs and puts his keys in a bowl. I sit up and move over on the couch. I give Uri his hat back and Tobias sits next to me. I give him a kiss and ask what he did.

"I just picked up some stuff at the store." He says. We lock hands and I look at him as he watches the game. I know he did something else, I can tell. But with no proof I forget it and turn my attention to the screen. When the Cubs have one 23-7 and Uriah had finished his root beer he went upstairs and did not return.

Tobias grabs the bag from the stairs and sits next to me. He hands it to me and I look in. There's a full container of coffee ice cream, two cokes in old fashioned glass bottles, and two silver spoons. When I look back up Tobias has already pulled out the couch into a bed and is loading Netflix onto the TV. I jump onto the pile of white fluffy pillows next to him and kiss his cheek. "You are amazing." I tell him, and he smirks. He puts his arm around me and we put the ice cream in between us and watch "The Notebook".

By the credits we had finished the ice cream and drank all the coke and Tobias was on top of me kissing my neck with my hands at the hem of his shirt. He kisses my cheek and then my lips. We full on make out. I pull off his shirt so I can feel the dips and curves of his muscles. I slowly back down and then fall to the pillows below me. I run my hands over his chest and then to his shoulders. My eyes follow my hand then meet with his. I smile and laugh silently. "When did I become the luckiest girl in the world?" I ask.

"Right about when I became the luckiest man," he says. I shake my head and laugh. We say the cheesiest things. He smiles down at me. "I love your smile" I tell him lovingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah I do," I say. "Your eyes get really bright and crinkle at the sides and it makes me smile every time." I put my hand on his cheek and run my thumb back and forth. I pull myself up for one more kiss.

Just then Zeke comes running down the stairs yelling my name. He totally ignored the fact that Tobias was above my wearing only jeans and a belt and I was in the middle of kissing him. He plops down next to me on the bed and folds his hand on his stomach. I turn my head so I can glare at him.

"Yes?"

"Christina called." He says. "She needs you at her house."

"Right now?"

"Yes I believe those were her words."

"Ugggggggggg."

"That is all." He nods, and runs back up stairs. I look at Tobias. "You're friend is a nut job."

"Yeah I know," he sighs. He sits up and I sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around my stomach and squeezes me close. I lean my head on his shoulder and kiss it.

"I'm sorry hun, but you know she needs me." I apologize.

"It's okay, you go." He says. "You just have to make it up later." I giggle.

"Okay," I tell him. "I'll make it up to you." I put on my sandals and go to my car. I forgot that I locked it because of the ruff street the Pedrads' live on. I rifle through my bag for my keys then step in and start off to my best friend's house. I find Christina on the floor next to her bed in a pile tissues, magazines, soda cans, and empty pints of ice cream.

Christina and Will broke up two weeks ago when another guy started flirting with her and he got a punch in the face for telling him off. Christina yelled at Will for picking fights, Will yelled at Christina for not stopping the guy from flirting, ended it and no one has heard from him since.

I sit down next to a sobbing Chris and start rubbing her back with one hand. She moves her hand out and I grab it.

"I know," I tell her. "He's coming back it just takes time." This is how every night this week has been. Me talking to her calmly while she cries uncontrollably. I understand she's going through heart break. And so here I am, next to my best friend, in her worst of time. I owe it to her because without her I wouldn't know what the best of times were.

I don't get home until 10. Caleb is sitting on the couch watching the History Channel waiting for me. I give him a nice long hug and tell him about my day. I keep the kissing details to a minimum. He tells me of his date with his girlfriend Susan Black. I have met her once or twice; she seems nice, but reserved. They went to a small coffee shop. He sounds like he genuinely likes her.

I walk upstairs and plop down in my bed. I take off my shorts and maroon tank top and unbuckle my shoes. I cover myself in a sheet and fall asleep like that.

 **A/N Can I just say how funny "I was to be a ham" sounds in a southern accent?! (It's from "To Kill a Mockingbird") Hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aloha! You don't know how great it feels to be writing. Fanfiction is the easiest to write for me and it feels good to have some time to do it now. It's currently April so I'm finally in last quarter of my freshman year. This story has been developing for over a year now and I am so happy to have all of you on board and loving it so much! I'm not sure when this will be released but I know I can't wait for all your reviews to start flowing in!  
**

**Tris's POV**

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream as I'm pulled out of bed and swung around. I look at Tobias whose laughing so hard he falls onto the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Morning," he says kissing my forehead. I smack his shoulder and stand up. I immediately run to my closet so I can put on something more than my cream-white bra and thong. I was not expecting this wake up call.

"You could just leave on what you're wearing on now." He says.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I say giggling. I take out a white sheer top with a collar and no sleeves and a black tank top that's loose and the hem lifts at the stomach. I hold each one up to my torso for Tobias to compare them. "Which one?"

"Black." He says plainly. He crosses his feet and leans back as he watches me run around to get ready. I go to reach for my make up when Tobias tells me to stop.

"Why?"

"You look beautiful now. Putting black all over your eyes won't change that." I turn around and walk towards the bed.

"I look dead without eye shadow." I say, kneeling onto the edge.

"Well lucky for you I'm into zombies," he jokes yanking my wrist and making me fall into bed next to him. He's on top of me in seconds.

"Oh yeah?" I giggle. "Well I'm into vampires!" He grins.

"I can be a vampire," he says, kissing my neck passionately. I groan and close my eyes.

"Hey Tris," he says stopping, and looking at me.

"What?"

"You groan like a zombie," he laughs. I smile.

"Shut up and kiss me," I say pulling him close. Our lips crash together and our bodies grow closer. He flips onto his back and I roll with him. He kicks off his shoes and I realize I haven't even managed to zip up my shorts yet.

I stratle over him and he sits up so his back is against the head board. We only separate long enough for me to pull off his shirt. I slip my arms out of my shirt and the loose tank top falls to my hips.

I unbuckle Tobias's belt as he kisses my chin and works his way down to my collar bone. I put my head on his shoulder as he helps my shorts off and kicks off his own jeans. I wrap my arms around his neck and say I love you passionately into his ear. I kiss his neck quickly. He slowly lays back into the bed and unhooks my bra.

"I love you too," he says and slides it off.

I lean my head on his chest and put my left leg across his s I'm laying on my stomach. Our hands are interlocked on the other side of him. We're covered in a sheet and he has hand moving across my back under it. We speak to each other softly.

"Was that enough to make up for yesterday?" I ask.

"I believe so." He says.

"What are we doing today?"

"We already finished everything I had planned." He says. I roll my eyes. I take the sheet and stand up. I wrap it around my body as I walk towards the dresser to pick up my shirt. I look in the mirror then drop the sheet.

"Tobias," I say.

"What?"

" _Tobias!"_ I shout.

"What?" he repeats.

"Look!" I say running back at him and jumping into my bed. I crane y neck and he moves my hair.

"Oh…my gosh." He says. "I'm so sorry." Then he laughs slightly.

"Tobias!" I yell.

"Tris, it's just a hickey calm down. It's not like you haven't given me one before." I sigh.

"What will Caleb think? Or my mom! I'm in major trouble…"

"Just have Christina cover it." He suggests.

"I can't. She doesn't cover hers. Which is stupid but she doesn't care. Besides the state she's in now she wouldn't be able to dress me properly. I don't know what to do."

"I could give you another one?"

" _Four!"_ I pull on my bra again and dress myself in the clothes I had originally worn.

"You don't want your vampire anymore?" he teases.

"I'll pass until he gets defanged." I say. I run my hand over my neck and look at the red, almost purple area. I can tell it'll be around for a few days. I'm glad my mother isn't home this week. I pull my hair to the side and braid it loosely, even though I can't stand braids. I put a bandage on it and throw Tobias's shirt at him.

"Get out." I tell him.

"Tris!" he whines.

"If you're just gonna sit there while I freak out then you can leave." I say, even though I don't really want him to go.

"Come with me then."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on, Uri wants to see you." He says.

"Fine I'll go see Uri." I say and walk out the door. He yells at me to wait but I just run down stairs, get in my car and drive. I arrive at the house five minutes before Tobias. I walk in and call for Uriah.

"He's not home." Zeke yells from the kitchen.

"You're kidding me right?" I say walking through the door way. He's making himself a sandwich.

"Nope he's with Marlene." He explains. I groan. "He tricked me."

"What"

"I'm mad at Tobias so he told me Uriah wanted me so I'd come over." He sits on the counter and takes a bite of his BLT.

"What'd he do now?" he asks. I shake out the braid and move my hair. I'm reluctant at first because I know I'll never live this down but he'd find out eventually.

"I see." He says. "Shauna got mad for the same thing before. But eventually she realized I didn't try to do it on purpose and it felt good so she didn't care. You'll get over it." He offers me a bite of his sandwich and I oblige. I decide to be mad for another hour and wait for him to say something sweet and I'll forgive him.

Just then he walked through the door. I take a soda out of the fridge and sit next to Zeke. I take another bite in front of Tobias just despite him. Uriah strolls in with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were at Mar's?"

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhh." He says grinning.

"What happened?"

"Her parents came home." He says. Zeke high fived him and they laughed. "Oh cool, then you can hang out?" I ask. Before he can answer I grab his hand I lead him down to the basement. We sit next to each other on the couch. He turns on the TV and we watch the Sox game. Tobias comes running down the steps and sits next to me. I move closer to Uriah and put my head on his shoulder. I glare at Tobias.

"Tris," he pleads.

"No." I say.

"Come on," he begs.

"Nope." Uriah is looking at us funny.

"Look, be mad at me all you want but don't punish me by being handsy with Uriah!"

"Tris," Uriah says to me warningly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going home." I stand up and run outside. Tobias follows Its windy out and my hair blows around crazily. I get to my car and he puts his hand on the door.

"Move."

"Why are you so mad?" he asks.

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"Maybe because I'm a guy?" he says matter-of-factly.

"That isn't an excuse!" I yell.

"Well what do you want?!" He yells back. I moan and walk away from him a few steps toward the street. My hair whips around, as if we were on the shore and the wind was coming in from the ocean.

"Can you think for a second? If my mother found out what we did I'd never see you again." I take another few steps back as I speak. "I'm not even that mad you did. I'm mad that didn't care. You're supposed to help and support me. Not laugh when I get scared!"

"I'm sorry!" he says and walks closer to me. He reaches out and puts a hand on my arm. I turn away and cross my arms. He wraps his around me tightly so I can't move. I allow myself to loosen up and I put my hands on his arms. The wind tugs at our clothes and hair, but his warmth surrounds me and I don't feel cold.

His embrace is so protecting when I close my eyes I know of no other place but in his arms. The loud cars and bright sun and scraping wind melt away. This is how I know how in love I am, and how being mad at him rather than mad about him is one of the hardest things I have to do. So I stop. I swap my feelings of anger for love and clasp his hand. He squeezes me so tight I can't breathe and lets go after a second.

I pull away from him and turn around. I hold each of his hands and keep about a foot between us. "I have to go see Christina," I tell him. He's not looking at me though. He's starring behind me and squinting his eyes.

"What is it?" I say softly and turn slowly. Just then I feel a pain in my knee and look down. There's pieces of a white shell and yellow goo dripping down my leg. I look up and see Peter with a carton of eggs sitting in the back of a jeep with other kids I haven't seen much before.

Another egg comes hurling towards me and I duck. It hits Tobias in the chest. "Hey!" he yells. I get steamed. I run towards Peter screaming. "What the hell is your problem?!" I get hit by another egg on the side of the neck.

I grab his hair and yank on it. He yelps and I pull it down so much he falls out of the jeep along with the carton of eggs. I slide them away from him with my foot and kneel down.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"I didn't!" He says. I kick him in the stomach. "We didn't! I swear. We were just going to egg the house but you were here." Tobias is by my side. I grab the carton and stand up I open it but he grabs my wrist.

"Think about what you're doing" He whispers into my ear. I shrug him off and grab to eggs. He had just sat up. I take one egg and hold it in front of his nose. I hit the back of his head with the other one quickly and his nose cracks the first one. I wipe my hand up his face and the shell gets up his nose. He gags and gasps. I dump the rest of the eggs on the car.

All of his friends have already gotten out of the car and surrounded us. I cuss under my breath. One of the guys pushes my stomach against the car while a girl helps peter up. Tobias gets so angry he punches the guy right in the face and pulls me close to him. He carries me inside as fast as he can and he locks the door.

I look at him and laugh.

"What?"

"You have egg, all over you." I pick the shells off his chest and show him.

"What about your hair?" he asks, taking a large piece out and throwing it on the floor.

"Maybe I should go shower." I say.

"Do you need help?" he teases.

"No thanks, I think I can handle it." I tell him. Tobias puts my clothes in the washer while I shower, so I take an extra long one. Getting the shells out was easy. It was getting rid of the feeling of yolks all over that was the hardest. I scrubbed for a good hour. By the time I got out the water was lukewarm and my fingers were wrinkled at the tips. I hadn't realized that Tobias had already brought my clean clothes in the bathroom and neatly folded them into a pile.

When I get downstairs I don't see anyone so I go to the basement. Uriah and Zeke are fooling around with the drum set in the corner and Tobias is watching one of the Fast and Furious movies on the couch with a beer in his hand. No one notices me behind the bars that hold up the railing. I take a second to look at Tobias.

He's wearing a grey shirt with a blue flannel over it and his usual dark skinny jeans. He has one leg on the coffee table in front of him and he looks so relaxed. I don't want to disturb him but he notices me before I get the chance to walk back upstairs.

He smiles at me so I walk down as if I wasn't just staring at him. I sit next to him on the couch and he puts his arm on the back of my neck so I can lean into him. I pull my feet up to the couch and lay my hand across his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say quietly.

"Good," he says, and kisses my forehead.

"I should go see Chris now," I say yawning. He moves my damp hair behind my ear and looks down at me.

"You've had kind of a long day," he tells me. I don't remember my response, I fall asleep before I finish saying whatever I was.

 **A/N um…I hope that wasn't too graphic. I did rate this T…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'll be stepping away from all the fluffy romantic stuff a bit cuz I know too much of it can get annoying and then there's no real plot. So here we go!**

 **Tris's POV**

It's nine in the morning and I'm already at Christina's. But today I wasn't called here; today I'm on a mission to fix my best friend. She's hasn't left the house in almost 3 weeks and the only time she leaves her bedroom is for food. It ends today.

I pull the blankets off her sleeping body and open all the curtains.

"Whaaaaaattt?" she groans.  
"Today we are leaving the house." I run around her room picking up empty cartons and bottles and throwing them in her trash. I pile up all her dirty clothes and throw them in the corner. She's mainly just wearing the same three things. I take her phone and delete the sad playlist she's been playing for the past few weeks and plug in my own. I avoid the My Chemical Romance songs I usually play and go for The Fray which is probably the perfect band to play at a time like this.

I throw a pair of denim shorts, red crop top, and comfy blue knit cardigan at Chris and tell her to get in the shower.

"I'm not getting up."

"Either you get in the shower or I'm giving you a sponge bath." She glares at me.

"You wouldn't." I stand there for a moment then jump on top of her. I grab her stomach from behind and yank. She buries herself in the covers and clings to the mattress. I have both feet on the bed and I'm leaning back as much as I can.

"Chris…you need…to get out…of bed!" I pull as hard as I can and we finally fall back together off the bed. I'm on top of her. She tries to get up but I grabbed her leg and cling on to it. If she stood up my head would hit the ground. I hold onto her foot and drag her from between my legs. She's still holding on to the blanket.

"Tris! Stop it I just wanna lay in bed!" she screams.

"I know that's why I'm getting you out of it!"

Five minutes later we sit in the bathroom with me blocking the door and Christina sitting on the toilet only wearing a towel and the water running in the shower ready for her to get in.

"No," she says shaking her head.

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Whhhhyyyy?" she asks.

"You're not gonna want to look like that when we get to where I'm taking you." I tell her. "I'm going to get your clothes and if you're not in that shower when I get back you will not be happy."

"I'm already not happy." She mumbles as she stands up and I walk out the door. When I come back she's in the shower and I leave the clean clothes for her to put on when she gets out.

I take out my phone and check my plans.

Me: _All set?_

Will: _Yeah, I can't believe I'm going to see her again._

Me: _Well remember she thinks you hate her. You better kiss her ass._

Will: _Doesn't that mean she's gonna kiss my ass?_

Me: _No that means you better not be stupid and think things like that._

Will: _Sorry_

Me: _I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Do you know what you're gonna tell her?_

Will: _Idk really I'm pretty nervous._

Me: _Get you're act together…_

 **A/N I'm from New England and it's probably one of the hardest things for me to not use the adjective wicked in every sentence so I really hope that I still sound like a teen from Chicago…**

I put my phone in my pocket and grab some make up from Christina's bureau. She walks and looks as bad as she must feel. Her maroon top sags over her along with the light blue sweater. It looks more like a blanket. Her shorts barely fit her. The thick tan socks I gave her are scrunched at different lengths and the ankle boots are too wide. She looks like a kid in her mother's clothes.

I make her sit and I apply black eyeliner to her lid and water line. I don't put a wing on it- it'd make her look too happy for the outfit she's wearing. I help her with her mascara and then drag her to the car. She frowns the entire time.

We get to the pier we're going to meet Will at and we sit together at the end and look out at Lake Michigan. Christina stares intensely at the water. The sun hits the water and makes a glare that forces her to squint her eyes. The wind bats at her hair and clothes.

"Water is kind of like a metaphor you know?" she says. I shake my head. "Well it's like the person you love. It's warm and welcoming and feels good to be surrounded by it but if you're not careful it drowns you." I check my phone. Will should be here by now.

"I know what you mean." I tell her putting my arm around hers. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"You don't know." She says. "But thanks for trying." After about an hour of talking, Christina started getting curious.

"So, what are we _here_ for?"

"We're waiting."

"For what?"

"Something," I tell her, trying to avoid telling her what I planned. I texted will three times but he never replied.

"Yeah but what?"

"I can't tell you." I take out my pone to attempt contacting Will once more.

"Who are you talking to then?" she asks.

"No one," I say, which is technically true since he's not replying. She takes my phone from my hand and stands up quickly. I try to grab it back before she gets the chance to see anything but it's too late.

"You're talking to Will?" she looks heartbroken.

"Yeah, he was supposed to meet us here." I tell her. "He feels really bad about what he did and still loves you. He was coming to apologize."

"Really?" she says with a huge smile. But it quickly fades away. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know." I tell her.

"So he bailed? Figures."

"Maybe he's just late! Let's wait a little longer." I suggest.

"No Tris, I'm done waiting. He had his chance. I'm done." She hands me my phone and walks off the pier.

"I tried so hard." I tell Tobias as I sit on his lap with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"I know, it's not your fault."

"I got her hopes up."

"She took your phone."

"I made the stupid plan."

"You were only trying to help your best friend."

"But it didn't work."

"Fine Tris it's all your fault, you happy?" Tobias says.

"Not really," I say.

"So don't worry about it. Christina and Will made their own choices and whatever they're feeling right now is their fault, not yours." I lace my fingers with his.

"I guess you're right." He kisses my hair and I lean into him more. My phone buzzes and I check it. It's a text from Will. I open and hold it out far enough so Tobias can read it too.

Will: _Sorry_

Me: _where were you?!_

Will: _I was scared_

Me: _you're a coward_

Will: _Don't say that_

Me: _YOU'RE A COWARD WILL_

Will: _I didn't know what was going to happen I didn't wanna face her after what happened._

Me: _You blew it. Better start moving on._

Will: _Tris please._

I don't reply.

I throw my phone to the end of the couch and lay my head on the arm rest. Tobias lies down too, and his arms envelope me in a warm embrace. The air conditioning is always on too high in the house so he pulls a blanket over us and we turn on the television. I fall asleep first, and I assume Tobias followed suit.

 **A/N I know this one was a little short but it's a set up for further plot**


End file.
